1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel and display device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device can perform various functions such as capturing images and video via a camera, recording video and audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Generally, display devices can be classified into mobile devices and stationary devices. The display devices can also be classified into handheld devices and vehicle mounted devices.
However, the mobile terminal is small in size, which puts restrictions on the display device. Thus, the user sometimes has problems operating or viewing the device display because of the small size.